Boom
by elmostroverde
Summary: What would happen if Danny says boom and the boom does happen? I really suck at summaries, tragedy and explosions! Please R&R T just in case
1. boom

"Hey Montana

**Hey! This is my first CSI NY fanfic I've work hard on it and I really hope you like it… I love Danny and that's why some times I like him to suffer… I know It's weird, anyway Enjoy it.**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Hey Montana!" Lindsay stopped when she heard Danny's voice, she turned her head and saw him walking towards her, he looked really good on his green shirt, when he was near enough she said

"What's up?"

"Nothin' I just wanted to walk with ya'"

"That's awfully sweet"

"You know, I can be sweeter"

"Can you?"

"Yeah, If you want me to, I can show you, let's say tonight at dinner time?" Lindsay saw into his blue eyes and noticed the glow that revealed happiness and, love? No, it couldn't be but still she fell for it, she was in loved with Danny Messer and she simply couldn't help it.

"That would be great Danny"

"Really!?" Danny was shocked he expected the usual answer but instead he got a yes "Eight tonight then"

"Ok, Danny" They walked together to the crime lab and to Mac's office, when they walked in they saw him buried in paperwork.

"Hey Mac" Mac looked up

"Hey"

"You look busy and tired"

"I am" Mac was walking around the room looking for something

"Ok so I figure you got lots of cases right?"

"You are hell of a detective Danny" Lindsay chuckled "Flack is waiting for you in the apartment, here's the case file, I'll catch with you later, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Lindsay and Danny walked out of the room and took a car to get to the crime scene.

Lindsay, Danny and Flack were at the crime scene, a department in the eighth floor in a fifteen stories building, the victim was a 20 year old man with stab wounds. It seemed professional, probably a well paid murderer.

"I'll go get the camera, ok?" Lindsay walked out the building and Danny kept studding the scene

"I hate these kinda jobs, done by a pro, it will take ages!"

Lindsay was looking for the camera when a car arrived, it was Mac's

"Hey Mac"

"Hey, sorry I'm late"

"It's ok"

"Good, what do we got'"

"Stabbed man, looks like a pro job" something snapped inside the building and with a loud _bang! _The building collapsed, Mac and Lindsay were pushed away, and quickly Lindsey stood up and shouted "DANNY!"

"This is detective Taylor; I need the fire department NOW!" Mac hung up and anxiously looked at the collapsed building, maybe he was waiting for Danny and Flack to come out of it as if nothing had happened, but that wouldn't happen, those were only fake hopes.

"I got a print!" Danny had just find a print on the Vic's neck

"Yeah, you got a print!" Flack was being sarcastic and Danny knew it but still he was happy to have a print

"If this gives us a hit in CODIS" Danny said as Flack walked towards the door "Boom!" Bad timing, as soon as Danny said that last word the building trembled and exploded, Flack was sent out of the room, hit a wall and then fell, a window came down and smashed on Flack's body, he was badly hurt, the pieces of glass were stabbing him and some parts of the ceiling were falling. Danny flew across the room; the bomb had exploded beneath him so he got the biggest impact, Danny hit a wall and was soon buried by the ceiling that went down on his body.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**How was it? I really want to know if you liked it! So please please leave some sexy reviews and if you have some comments to improve my writing please let me know! **


	2. Where is Danny?

The fire department had just arrived

**Hey guys! Me again!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I felt really happy when I read the first three, I didn't expect that! Now I've got 5!! Really I didn't expect many!**

**Well second chapter!**

The fire department had just arrived.

"We've got two men inside, they must be badly hurt, so we got to hurry up people" the firefighters went into the building.

Mac and Lindsay waited, Lindsay was shocked, the one and only man she loved was inside that building, the man who she was supposed to meet for dinner at eight O' clock that night was badly hurt or even… _he can't be dead, he can't, he wouldn't do that to me, but what if… _Lindsay shook these thoughts out of her mind and simply stood there.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The dust in the air made the atmosphere heavier; soon it became hard to breath. Flack who was buried in glass moved, slowly he took a breath and said

"Dan… Danny" there was no response _Come on Dan, please tell me you are ok_ "Danny!?" this time he tried louder this time he got a quiet moan, he didn't understand it but it was the sign, his best friend was still alive _but for how long? _Flack just lay there staring at the ceiling, he didn't feel strong enough to stand up "Dan, are you still there?" Nothing "C'mon man, talk to me" Danny heard Flacks voice, it sounded distant he still opened his eyes, he felt heavy, the concrete was all over him, he had broken ribs, the right arm was also broken and his head hurt as hell

"Flack?"

"Yeah Danny, how you doin'"

"Well I've been better, you?"

"I…" Flack passed out, till that very moment he had not noticed the bleeding caused by a piece of glass in his leg

"Flack!" Danny tried to stand up, he first moved his right leg, but what he didn't notice was that his leg was sustaining part of the structure so when he moved it everything came down to him. He shrieked in pain, he felt he was drowning, he tired to breath as he begged to his muscles to work, it all went away.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay started to get awfully worried, the firefighters hadn't came out yet and every time she looked at the building it looked worse and worse, it had been almost ten minutes when a group of firefighters took Flack out, he actually looked terrible, the wound on his leg was bleeding badly and his wrist was pretty much broken, Mac walked towards the paramedics and took a look at Flack

"How is he?"

"We have to take him to the hospital, now!" that wasn't the answer Mac was waiting, he saw the paramedics take Flack into the bus and driving away, Mac turned his head to the building, now they only had to find Danny, he was probably better than Flack. Ten more minutes and Mac was really desperate he walked towards the other firefighters who were talking on the radio. Lindsay was walking around as she saw Mac talking to the other firefighters, he walked towards her and she asked

"What did they say" Mac simply shook his head, Lindsay crumbled to her knees and started crying "They… they can't leave him there, Mac" Mac was silent, it was happening again; again he would lose someone he cared about beneath a destroyed building.

"We need the paramedics here!"

**I hope you liked it and I hope you leave as many reviews as the last time!! **


	3. What's with the look?

"We need the paramedics here

**Hey guys! Sorry I took long to update, I was trying to figure out this chapter and it finally came out!!**

**ENJOY!**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"We need the paramedics here!" Two paramedics went running into the building, Lindsay's hopes were raised again, she looked up, some noises were heard, something cutting something, she heard the drilling and then everything went quiet again.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The building was dark, the firefighters walked through all the rubble, it was very dangerous to be inside that building, they kept walking. When the first team found Flack the second one started looking for Danny on the surroundings, there was absolutely no trace of him, near where Flack was found was a destroyed room, it was very dangerous to go in but that was the last place to look in.

"Davis, you think he's there" A tall firefighter asked the leader

"Probably, we've already checked the whole floor, let's go" Both firefighters walked in the room, everything that once was part of the walls was now destroyed and threatening to fall on them, they walked around the room at least four times when a voice echoed in the room.

"I want you guys out of there, now!" the radio sounded with little interference, they decided to walk around one more time, searching everywhere, hoping to find something, one of them –Davis- walked to the far right corner of the room, he moved a wooden piece that was on the way and when he did he discovered a hand, he moved another piece of wood and reached for the neck, he had a pulse, weak but he at least had one.

"Frank! I found him! Get the paramedics and call little Jack, ok?"

"Right away" Frank walked out of the room. Little Jack arrived and helped Davis moving some of the concrete on Danny's chest so he could breathe better, when they moved the last rock, they discovered that Danny had a large piece of metal sticking out of his right shoulder, before they could cut it they had to make sure he was stable, the paramedics arrived minutes later, they checked Danny as the firefighters cut the piece of metal, once they finished the firefighters put Danny on a gurney and quickly took him out.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay waited, three firefighters rushed out of the building followed by the paramedics who were carrying… "Danny!" Lindsay shouted and was about to run towards them when Mac grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure you want to see him like that?" although Mac's voice sounded serious his face was a worrying grin, it also showed relief.

"Wha… of course I want to see him Mac" Mac let go of Lindsay's arm, Lindsay couldn't understand Mac's question until she got where Danny was, his face showed terrible pain, the wounds on his chest were bleeding badly, there was blood coming out of his mouth, but nothing scared Lindsay as much as the metal tube on Danny's shoulder, she paralyzed, she didn't moved, the noise from the street seemed hazy and then a terrible feeling invaded her, she felt Mac holding her by her shoulders but she couldn't hear was he was saying. Mac took her to his car right after the paramedics took Danny to the back of the bus, he drove to the hospital, he parked and both exited the car, they had arrived seconds after the ambulance so they had time to see the paramedics and a couple of doctors rushing Danny into the emergency room. They sat in the waiting room, Mac looked around, then he walked towards the front desk and asked for Flack.

"He's still on surgery" the blond nurse looked back to Mac "The last report was 'Stable' that's all I can say"

"Ok, thank you" Mac walked away, now he only had to wait for Danny to be ok, he looked at Lindsay who was sitting, staring at the floor, he sat in front of her and waited, thirty minutes later a doctor walked towards them.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Yeah"

"Mr. Taylor, I'm Dr. Smith I'm Don Flack's doctor"  
"How is he doing?"

"He is stable now, we repaired the damage inflicted to his leg without any problems, what worries us is that he lost too much blood and when he got to the ER he went into cardiac arrest and it was difficult to get his heart restarted, so, he might have some problems with his heart" Mac sighed in relief, at least Flack was alive.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's on the ICU for the night" Smith showed Mac the way and then walked away. Mac walked into Flack's room, he was lying there pale and silent, Mac sat next to him

"Don, you are going to be fine, ok?" Mac stared at Flack's face, he stared for 20 minutes, "I'll be back, ok?" Mac walked out, and saw Lindsay still staring blankly to the floor, he sat next to her.

"You ok?" Lindsay turned her face

"Yeah, just worried, how's Flack?"

"He look's good, the doctor says he's going to make it"

"That's good, no news on Danny?" Mac shook his head "You know, we were supposed to meet tonight at 8:00, Danny and I" She looked down again, she looked defeated by the agony of waiting, not knowing what was happening to his colleague, to his friend

"He'll be fine"

"I know" both kept quiet for hours Mac had checked on Flack three times already and was only waiting for someone to give him some news on Danny's condition, he saw doctors walking here and there, but none of them would talk to them, when suddenly a tall, black haired doctor walked towards them, Lindsay expected a comforting look on his face, but the doctors face was everything but comforting.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Well how was it?? I expect some reviews!! I worked hard on this one**

**If you think this is getting tedious, please tell me, I don't want you guys to get bored.**

**Well leave some sexy reviews, I'm looking forward to them**


	4. How's Danny?

The doctor walked towards them, the look on his face was worrying, it had been almost 5 hours since they took Danny for surgery

**Sorry guys!! Please don't kill me TT. The chapter was hard, sorry it took me so long to update but it was in parts! I had part of this chapter on my Physics book, the other on my math book and on the Spanish book! Sorry!! **

**Here's the chapter XD I'm really sorry.**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The doctor walked towards them, the look on his face was worrying, it had been almost 5 hours since they took Danny for surgery. Lindsay almost jumped out of her sit when she saw the doctor approaching.

"Mr. Taylor?" Mac stood up

"Yeah"

"I'm Dr. Morris, Danny Messer's doctor"

"Yeah, how is he?" the look on the doctor's face went grim

"He has many internal injuries, his two lungs are pierced, the tube on his right side pierced the lung and severed many arteries, he went into cardiac arrest twice, we managed to stabilize him, but through the surgery it was hard to keep him that way, we nearly lost him but he's out of surgery now" Mac looked into the doctor's eyes, the worry reflected was too much

"Can we see him?" this time it was Lindsay who spoke

"He is on the ICU, that way" said the doctor pointing to a hall to his left

"Lindsay you go in, I'll catch up with you, ok?"

"Yeah" Lindsay walked away, the doctor was about to do so when Mac stopped him.

"What are his chances?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, very low, he is a lucky man, to survive the surgery with those injuries, if he makes through the night his chances will increase a bit" Mac stood in the middle of the waiting room, low? Danny's chances of survival were… low? Mac's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Taylor?"

"Mac, where are you? I've been trying to reach you"

"Stella, I need you to come over now, I'm at the Bellevue Hospital"  
"You Ok?"  
"Yeah, It's Flack and Danny, Danny is on pretty bad shape" "I saw it on the news, the explosion, I didn't know there was somebody inside, I'm on my way Mac" Mac put the phone away and walked towards Danny's room and saw Lindsay standing outside. "How bad is he?" "He doesn't look like Danny, Mac" He go the point and slowly walked into the room, as he walked in he saw Danny's body surrounded by tubes and machines, he walked a little bit more and saw that; although there was a tube pushing air to his lungs, his chest didn't seem to be moving, he walked a little more and found himself next to Danny's bed staring at his pale face, Lindsay was right, he didn't look anything like Danny, the Danny on that bed looked vulnerable and weak. Mac sat next to him and held Danny's hand. "Danny?" Mac couldn't believe he was actually hoping for Danny to respond "Danny, please, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" no response "please Danny, squeeze my hand" Danny's hand was limp, Mac put his hand down and stared at that pale face "Danny, I need you to be ok, we all need you to recover, ok?" It had been almost half an hour since had walked into the room, he felt a hand and turned his head; Stella was standing next to him. He could see the worry in her eyes. "Hey, when did you get here?" Mac stood up "I've just arrived, how is he?" "Not good, have you seen Flack?" "No, I'll go now, I just wanted to check on you" "Ok, I'll stay here for a couple of minutes" Stella walked out of the room and two minutes after that Lindsay walked in, and Mac left the room. Lindsay sat next to Danny. "Hey cowboy" she held his hand "Remember we've got dinner at eight?" tears were threatening to come out "Hope you didn't forget 'cause I'll be here at eight, Ok" Danny didn't moved, tears came streaming down her face and between sobs she said "Danny, I love you, please don't leave me" At eight, Lindsay was still there, Mac was with Flack and Stella was processing what was left of the building. Lindsay was talking to Danny, and drinking coffee, a nurse walked into the room and said "You have to go miss, visitor's hours are over" "Can I finish my coffee?" "You have five minutes, miss" "Thanks" the nurse turned around and walked out of the room, Lindsay finished her coffee and after giving Danny a small kiss, she walked out, she met Mac at the waiting room "I think I'm going home Mac" "Me to, I'm exhausted, I'll come by tomorrow after work" "Yeah" "Lindsay, we've got to catch the son-of-a-bitch who did this" "We'll catch him tomorrow" Mac and Lindsay walked out of the hospital together; it was almost 11.00 so each went home separate ways. CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY _Beep…beep…beep…beep "What the hell?" beep…beep "__Where am I?" _ His eyelids were too heavy and as he tried to he became conscious of his body, he tried moving his right leg, he couldn't and suddenly felt very tired, and went back to sleep. Something was squeezing his hand "Flack?" _Stella?_ His eyelids were lighter than last time "Flack?" this time Flack opened his eyes slowly, his blue eyes opened and looked around, Stella was next to him, on the right side of the bed, the rest of the room was empty, he turned his head slowly to Stella "Hey, you" She said, Flack tried speaking but he couldn't, so, he only squeezed back "How do you feel?" Flack took a deep breath and said "I've been better" the whisper was barely audible, but Stella got it and smiled. _Flash Back _

"Flack?"

"Yeah Danny, how you doin'"

"Well I've been better, you?" He blacked out

_**End Flash Back **_

Flack took another deep breath and said "Where's Danny?" He watched as Stella's eyes saddened, he started panicking, where was Danny? Was he all right? "Stella, where's Danny?" Stella squeezed his hand and said "He's on the ICU, he… he doesn't look good, Flack" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Danny was alive! "How bad is he" he said with his normal voice "The odds aren't good" she cleared her throat and shortly after that she said "I've got to call Mac, he has to know you are awake. Flack was left there, alone with his thoughts _"The odds aren't good? Is Danny dying?"_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Well, how was it?? Was it worth reading or it was a waste of time? Leave some good reviews… Please!!**


	5. I'm walking out of here

**Hey guys!! Sorry this took me so long but I had to do some research for the chapter so it was that and de Damn schoolwork and exams… teachers always find a way to make my life difficult TT anyway here it is the fifth chapter.**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Three days after Flack woke up he was discharged from the hospital; he was on painkillers and crutches, the day they discharged him, Mac was there to take him home, Flack got dressed and walked out of the room and a nurse offered him a wheelchair, Flack stared at the woman and said

"No thanks, I'm walking out of here" Mac and Flack walked out the hospital and Mac drove to Flack's apartment, once they arrived Flack and Mac sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mac, now that I'm out of the hospital you can tell me what the hell happened to Danny, I've only heard he's on the ICU"

"Look, Flack, we didn't want to upset you, so we didn't told you, Doctor said your heart could be a problem" Both man stared for a minute "Danny, might not make it out of the hospital, He's on a coma and he's on the ventilator, his lungs aren't working as they should"

"So, his chances are low" Mac looked down and said

"Yeah, very low, but, I mean you know how Danny is, he won't give up without a fight"

"Yeah, but still, very low isn't good" The room was silent for a second or two "Mac, are you gonna catch the son-of-a-bitch who did this?"

"Yeah, we will" after a small chat Mac left

"I'll come check on you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go see Danny tomorrow morning" Mac left Flack's apartment and went to the lab, he met Stella at the entry

"Hey, Stella, anything new?"

"No, nothing, except the bomb was on the ventilation duct, but it was pretty much destroyed by the explosion"

"So, we only have the body and the destroyed devise to work on"

"Yeah, I'll go get something to eat, I'll be right back"

"Ok, I'll work on the devise; we've got to catch him" Mac walked into the lab and turned his head back to where Stella used to be standing and saw a guy on his thirties, long brown hair wearing sun glasses, the day was cloudy, it made no sense, the guy was staring at the building, he noticed he was being watched and walked off, Mac stared for a second and walked inside the lab.

He started processing the bomb, it was a surprisingly powerful pipe bomb the type of detonator used was a J1 although it was electrical, Mac couldn't find all the circuits, most of the pipe was gone along with most of their evidence, Mac took a sample of a powdery substance he found on the victim's face, and it came back as TNT so the bomber used TNT as the explosive, but it didn't make sense, to cause an explosion that big the TNT alone wouldn't be enough, he also found traces of Aluminum and Permanganate on Danny's bloody shirt, obviously the TNT had been combined with these two compounds, that was normal for a pipe bomb, but again these elements alone wouldn't cause the damage that was caused to the building.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The next morning Flack got dressed and went back to the hospital, he asked in the front desk for Danny's room, the nurse told him it was room 501 on the ICU, Flack took the elevator and walked into Danny's room. He saw Danny's pale and expressionless face being shaded by the tube on his mouth, the constant sound of the ventilator working along with the beeping of the machine made the room's atmosphere heavy and almost unbearable, calmly Flack sat on the chair next to the bed, he stared at his friend's face, he took his hand hoping to feel it warm, but instead he got the touch of an almost dead hand, there was no life on it, it was limb.

"Dan…" he said with hope but no response "Dan, listen to me, please, listen, I really need you to wake up, please, everyone is counting on that, I need you to wake up, the lab, hell the life wouldn't be the same without you, your jokes, your energy, your enthusiasm, the whole team needs you" the same, no response "Dan… If you can hear me please just squeeze my hand" there was no response at all "Please Danny, just squeeze it" Flack felt a small twitch and saw Danny's fingers trying to squeeze his hand, but did he really saw it or was he just imagine it "Dan, could you do that again" This time Danny's fingers moved a bit more "Good, Dan" Flack let go of his hand and sat there in the room, talking to his friend, the atmosphere seemed lighter and nothing else mattered but Danny.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**How was it?? You know this is the longest fanfic I've ever written!! Yeah I know pathetical there are only five chapters!! Hehe I hope you enjoyed it, keep reading and leave some reviews!! **


	6. Case closed

"What's happening

**Hey guys this is me again… be honest I expected some more reviews but still here's the second chapter!!**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

It had been 10 days since the explosion and the team had nothing except a new trace of and unknown compound on the carpet also the hopes were down because no-one could see any improvement on Danny's condition, he was still on a ventilator and the fact that he was still on the ICU didn't help at all.

Flack had physiotherapy three times a week so after it he would go visit Danny, who wasn't looking any better, sometimes he talked to him and others he would simply sit on the chair and hold his friend's hand, just to let him know he was there.

On Monday after his therapy Flack was exhausted and in pain, he was going home to have some sleep and he would visit Danny later, but what if Danny woke up and there was nobody there, he then decided he would go visit him, but only for a second, he entered the room and Danny was in the same position he had been for the last 12 days, he sat in the chair and stared at his friend, he was so tired he soon fell asleep on the chair. _Cough, cough_ that wasn't part of the dream _cough, cough! _Is louder now, he opened his eyes and saw a struggling Danny, eyes closed and trying to breath

"Danny, everything's fine, ok? I'll go get the doctor" somehow this calmed Danny and the struggling stopped, second's later Flack was back with Danny's Doctor, he quickly checked Danny's lungs and soon after that he turned off the ventilator, for the first time Flack could hear Danny's normal breathing, the doctor called a nurse and with her help they took the tube out of Danny's throat, Danny began coughing but it soon stopped.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI MY CSI NY

**Meanwhile**

"Mac!" Hawkes was running towards him "I have the result on the carpet's compound

"What is it?"

"TNT mixed with C4, the heat fused together and that's why it came back as Unknown" Mac looked in surprise and turned back to his office leaving Sheldon with a confused look. Fifteen minutes later Mac was out of his office with a smile on his face and a triumph's spark on his eyes, met Stella outside his office

"You look good Mac, what's up?"

"I've got a suspect on Danny's case, Jack Seelly; he had access to the building and to the C4, you want to come pick him up?"

"Yeah! Let's go" Mac was half-way out when his phone rang

"Taylor"

"Hey, it's Flack!"  
"What's up?"

"I've got great news; Danny was put out of the ventilator, like five minutes ago"

"That's great, I'm on my way to pick a suspect and it looks like the real deal"

"Great, you've got that son-of-a-bitch; I'll meet you at the lab"

"You won't be on the interrogation room, you know that right?"  
"Yeah, I just want to see that bastard's face"

"Ok, see you later" Mac put his phone away

"What happened?"

"Danny is finally breathing on his own"

"That's great!" Mac and Stella pick up the suspect and took him to the interrogation room, Mac sat in front of Jack.

"Jack, you blew up a building, with two of my best men inside"

"I wouldn't do that"

"You know its attempt of murder on two police officers, that's a lot of time in prison"

"I don't have a motive to blow up a building, do I?"

"No but you had access to the building and to the C4 that we just checked and is a match to the C4 that caused the explosion on the building"

"I'm not the only one who's got access to the C4"

"Look, I know you were covering someone, you don't look capable of killing someone, but if we don't find the man who killed the guy on the building, you are going down for murder, Do you think is fair?" Jack's eyes opened wide but he kept silence "I can see the look on your face Jack, you didn't killed that man" the Jack looked down and said

"You are right" his voice was barely audible "It was my brother, Rick, he killed him, I just covered his tracks, it just didn't seemed right to leave my baby brother go to jail" Mac stood in silence and then walked out of the room and asked two detectives who were covering Flack to go and pick up Rick Seelly and on his way back he saw Flack coming in, he walked near him and said "Case Closed, we got him" Flack smiled.

"Good"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"_What's happening? Where am I? Ok I can hear the beeping, Hospital, I hate the smell. How bad am I? Let's see if I can move my toes… right, now Left, ok my toes are fine… right leg, ok, Left leg ok" _

Mac and Lindsay were sitting next to Danny's bed, they didn't noticed that Danny had started moving, they were to busy talking about a crime scene.

"_Left arm, fingers, ok, forearm, ok, shoulder, ok, now right arm, fingers, nothing? Again, c'mon, damn! I can't feel my arm, fuck! I can't feel it, why, I've lost my right arm, this can't be happening!"_

"Mac! Danny is breathing heavily, I don't understand, what's happening?" the beeping of the machine became quicker

"_Montana! Help me, Mac you there, Mac this is scaring the shit outta me, somebody there, can't feel my arm, can't talk… help!"_

Three nurses and a doctor rushed into the room

"He's on cardiac arrest, you need to get out of here" Danny wanted to scream real badly, but the voice wasn't coming out _"DO SOMETHING!!"_

Mac and Lindsay rushed out; they could see a nurse doing CPR on Danny.

Inside the room the doctors were doing everything they could to save Danny, the nurse that was performing CPR moved when the doctor said "Clear" after the shock another nurse said "No response" "Charge to 260, clear!" another shock and Mac could see Danny's body lifting in the air "No response"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Well my inspiration ended there due to lack of reviews… I expect some so please leave some!!! XD**


	7. Ha ha very funny

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I should definitely kill (or almost kill) Danny more often I got a lot of reviews!!!**

**I hope you enjoy and forgive me for the delay!**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The world became mute, nothing mattered, Danny was in that room dying again, Mac was standing outside the room, the nurses had closed the shades and Mac couldn't see a thing.

"Hey Mac!" Flack was there with a smile on his face "I'm done Mac, I can walk now…" He noticed neither Mac nor Lindsay were paying attention "what's wrong?"

"Danny" that's all Mac was able to say

"What happened?" they didn't answer.

The doctor walked out of the room after what had seemed like ages, but had only been two minutes, he stood near the three, but neither spoke, the suspense was too much, was Danny dead or did he make it? The doctor took a deep breath and said.

"Mr. Messer was on stress caused cardiac arrest that turned to be a big one, he's fine now, we got him back but it might be better for him not to receive visits for a while"

"So, we can't see him" asked Mac still not understanding

"That's right"

"Ok" after this the doctor walked

"This scared the crap outta me" Flack said as he sighed in relief

"For a minute in there I thought we were loosing him" Lindsay had nothing to say, that had definitely scared her out, but that was why she wasn't speaking.

"Linds, I'll take you home… I can drive now, see?" Flack said with a small smile that Lindsay returned before answering

"Yeah, thanks!"

"You want a lift Mac?"

"Nah, I've got my car right here"

"Ok" Flack took Lindsay to her house and left her in the door

"How are you holdin' up?"

"I'm… uh; fine" Flack gave her the 'I-don't-believe-you' look and Lindsay looked down "Hmm… how are you?"

"I'm fine, but, oh… yeah, my best friend is been lying in a hospital bed for a month already and I don't know if he is ever gonna wake up, but apart from that I'm perfectly"

"Ok, got the message… I really like him, and the day all this happened we were supposed to meet for dinner, and I was gonna tell him that he didn't have to wait longer for me 'cuz I was ready and happy to be with him, but then all this happened and I might never tell him how I feel about him because he could die!" Lindsay burst into tears and to her knees, Flack held her and took her inside.

"Shhhh, it's ok"

"How did all this happen?"

"I don't, but you know he's gonna be fine"  
"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he is Danny, I'll tell you what, tomorrow we'll sneak into his room, how 'bout that?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks" Flack left the apartment.

The next day Flack woke up and went to pick up Lindsay, after that they went to the hospital and went to Danny's room, then they quietly went into the room where they saw Danny lying there, the same as the day before, there was no change at all.

**Meanwhile**

Mac was walking to his office, he didn't got much sleep after what happened to Danny, he sat and stared to all the paperwork, Stella walked in the office

"Mac, what happened yesterday?" Mac looked up

"Nothing, Danny went on cardiac arrest and the doctors said we couldn't visit him anymore"

"But he's fine, right?"

"Yeah, he's still on a coma but he's fine"

"Ok, how are you?" Mac gave her a look

"I'm fine, just tired I didn't have much sleep"  
"C'mon Mac, I know you haven't slept since the explosion, you should really rest now"

"I can't Stella, I've got work to do and sleeping won't help"

"Ok, I get that, but don't torture yourself" She left the office and Mac went back to his work.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"_Bright lights again, can't move again, open your eyes Messer, what for? There's nobody here"_

"Dan… hey man, we're here, Lindsay and I, we are not supposed to be here but we had to see you"

"_There you are, Flack and Lindsay are here, open your eyes"_

"Yeah, we sneaked in" Lindsay said as she held his hand

"_C'mon Messer, give them something, she's holding your hand, say something! Do something!" _Danny squeezed her hand, which took Lindsay by surprise

"Yeah, you don't have to say anything man" Flack said in a mocking tone, just to lighten the atmosphere.

"Ha, ha, very funny Flack" Danny stirred a little after saying this

"Danny, you are awake, how you feeling?" Flack didn't say a word; he was still looking for a way to respond that

"_C'mon open your eyes" _Danny half opened them, he saw Flack standing next to him and Lindsay sitting on the chair

"I'm sure you've been a lot better right, Mess?" Danny opened his eyes completely and said

"Boom, you got it" all three of them laughed, Danny looked at his right arm, even after the cardiac arrest he remembered he wasn't able to move it, he saw his shoulder and tried moving it, he gasped at the pain

"You Ok?" Lindsay seemed worried

"Yeah, what happened to my arm?"

"Don't worry 'bout that now, I'll call Mac" Flack walked out and Lindsay stayed alone with Danny

"I guess I owe you a dinner" Danny smiled

"You do Messer"

"Sorry about that, If I had known the bomb was gonna explode that day, I would have canceled you"  
"Yeah right"  
"Are you up for dinner the day I get out of here? I promise not to get blown that day"

"Fair enough Danny" Lindsay leaned over and kissed him, slow, sweet kiss "I love you" she whispered after they broke the kiss

"I love you too, Montana" he smiled.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**How was it???? Did you like it or did you hate it… I'm not much of a fan of DL but I had to put that kiss! I hope you leave as many reviews as last time… remember Danny is not out of the woods!! **


	8. Fairly Ok

**Hi guy sorry for the late update, my computer did boom and I just managed to fix it, the chapter is short and I'm sorry for that, I'll try to upload the ninth soon! Read and Enjoy**

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

A doctor walked in the room followed by Flack, they saw Danny sleeping again and Lindsay holding his hand between hers.

"He said he was tired, he went back to sleep" Flack nodded and then turned to see the doctor

"Sorry, he was awake a minute ago"

"Is alright, I'll come check him next time" then the doctor walked out

"Mac will be here in five minutes or so, you want a cup of coffee?" Lindsay nodded and leaned to whisper something to Danny, and then they left.

Hours later Danny saw the bright lights through his eyelids, slowly he turned his head opening his eyes, his met with Mac's.

"Hi, Danny, How you feelin'? Mac leaned over

"I'm a bit dizzy" Mac stood up and called the doctor

"Is good to see you awake, Mr. Messer" Danny gave a small smile "Can you sit up?"

"I don't think so" the doctor called and nurse and she helped Danny sitting up. The Doctor checked Danny's lungs.

"Everything's in order, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what happened to my arm, 'cause I can't really feel it and nobody seems to know a thing"

"Ok, the tube that went through your shoulder caused a lot of nerve damage, the bones and muscles were severed, in the OR we managed to repair the damage and we put a nerve blocker, you'll need physiotherapy, there's a good chance that you recover entirely"

"Good" Danny gave out a small smile and said "When should I start?"

"As soon as you are ready, the sooner the better"  
"I'll be ready as soon as the pain killers wear off"

"Mr. Messer, you want us to take you off the pain killers?"  
"Yeah, I don't really fancy the idea of being all drugged up"

"If we take the pain meds, you will be in a lot of pain, do you understand this?" said the doctor with a concerned look  
"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure" Danny smiled again

"Ok, I do agree with this, but let me give you the meds today so you can have a good night's sleep and tomorrow we'll stop the medication"

"Ok" the doctor left

"Danny, Lindsay and Flack are here, you all right?"  
"Yeah" Danny gave another smile, two minutes later Flack and Lindsay were in his room

"How you feeling Dan?"

"I'm fairly ok, considering I'm in a hospital Thank you very much" Everybody laughed, a nurse walked in the room and said

"This will help you sleep, now" she put a thing on the bag and then left, two minutes later Danny started feeling the effect

"I think we'll go now"

"Yeah, thanks guys" Danny fell asleep once again

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**I'm sorry it was this short and quite lame, please leave some reviews regarding the terrible person that I am for updating this chapter hehe.**


	9. I'll try not to get blown!

**Hello guys! This is the final chapter it is quite long and sorry it took me this much to update but I was planning to post this on my Birthday (9 days from now) I'm posting a new story that day so… here is the chapter!!!!**

_**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**_

Danny woke up the next day; he looked around and realized he was alone, slowly he sat up. His arm felt limply on his side, he tried to make a fist but his fingers barely moved, he looked to the side table and realized it were only 6:00 in the morning, then he lay back again and tried sleeping, but he couldn't because he was feeling how the numbness going away and an odd feeling ran through his fingers, then his palm and the back of his hand. By the time he had sensitivity on his wrist it were 7:15, he sat up again and stared to the wall and the door in front of him as the light filled the room. Bored as he was he got out of bed and was surprised of how easy it was, he walked slowly around the room, he could now feel all the way to his elbow, he went back to bed and tried to make a fist, this time he was able to close his hand but without any strength, he laid back and closed his eyes.

Mac and Flack entered Danny's room and found him slumbering; both sat on the chairs, about two minutes later Danny opened his eyes, but shut them again when he realized that the painkillers had wore of, slowly he turned his head to face Mac and Flack but a blinding pain ran through his neck and shoulder, he hissed at the pain and started taking deep breaths to try and control it.

"Dan, you alright?" Danny didn't answered "Danny" he opened his eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine" but his voice was too shaky for them to believe him

"You don't sound that good" Danny gave a weak smile

"Painkillers are off"

"Let me call the nurse, she can give you some more"

"No, I'm not taking painkillers"

"You gotta be kiddin' me, Dan, you can't do that"

"I'm fine, just help me up"

"Mac, you're not sayin' anythin'"

"He already talked to the doctor" Flack turned to see Danny and said

"Fine, Messer, but if it gets too intense, promise me you'll take them"

"Only if it gets _too _intense" Flack helped Danny to sit up, when he did so a blinding ran through Danny's spine to his neck and head, everything was reduced to blurred images although were only about three seconds Danny felt it like three minutes. Slowly everything went back to normal, the first thing Danny saw clearly was Flack's concerned look

"I'm fine" A nurse entered the room and told Danny that it was time for the physiotherapy so Mac and Flack left saying that they would go back when he was finished.

An hour later both Flack and Mac entered Danny's room; they expected to see Danny with a satisfactory grin, in pain, but still smiling, instead they found Danny sitting in his bed, eyes shut, shivering and breathing heavily. Flack hurried to Danny's bed and Mac stayed back.

"Danny?" he didn't answer "Danny c'mon talk to me"

"Can't, hurts" It was barely a whisper

"What?" Dr. Atkins entered the room

"Detective Messer, I came to check your lungs" Danny opened his eyes and gave a week smile "Ok, please take a deep breath" he said putting the stethoscope on his back, Danny did so, it hurt and he tensed "Is everything Ok?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to do it again, but this time please breathe deeply" Danny took a breath, but this time everything went blurry again then slowly it went dark.

Mac jumped out of his seat

"What happened?"

"He passed out, probably because of the pain, I want to check his lungs just to see if there's anything wrong that may be causing pain when he breaths"

The doctor took Danny to radiology and determined that nothing was wrong with him so they gave Danny some painkillers and took him back to his room.

**Two months later**

Danny walked out of the hospital with a huge smile on his face; he had finished his therapy and was now free to go to work.

He went straight to the lab, he met Lindsay outside.

"Hey Montana, is dinner still up?" H e gave out a smile

"You are three months later Messer" she said turning around

"Please?" he said with a smile and puppy eyes

"Sure!" he kissed her

"8 O'clock I'll pick you up"

"Make sure you're in time"

"I promise not to get blown!" he kissed her again, this time softly.

_**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**_

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story and the chapter… the next story is going to be called The Wedding (nobody important is getting married so don't get your hopes up)**

**BYE.**


End file.
